Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by Neko Andersen Beilschmidt
Summary: Dos cazadores de monstruos descubriran secretos mutuos, capitulo 6 se que no es buen resumen, no tienen que decirmelo T.Twiiii... me cambie el nick XD
1. Los cazadores

Solo daré un comentario antes de presentar esta historia, es un BakuraxRyou, aunque es mas como un universo alterno, espero que lo disfruten.

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado, presente y futuro

Capitulo I: Los cazadores

Una silueta oscura se movía a gran velocidad en medio de un tenebroso bosque en el cual solo unos pocos ratos de luna lograban filtrarse por la abundante y densa capa de árboles que lo, tras la primera silueta una del doble de su tamaño seguía sus pasos muy de cerca.

La persecución siguió hasta que al salir del bosque se encontraron con un lago y la luz pudo diferenciar a las siluetas. La primera era la de un joven de cabellos blanquecinos con unos destellos en plateado, ojos color café y una tez muy pálida que lo hacia resaltar aun mas, la otra era una criatura que se notaba que atemorizaba un poco al chico.

-"¡¿Qué quieres!"- grito con algo de temor en la voz, el otro solo sonrió arrogantemente ante esta pregunta.

-"¿Que? ¿No es obvio? Vine por tu vida, débil humano"- su sonrisa se ensancho mas mostrando unos grandes y filosos colmillos.

-"Deberías dejarlo a menos de que quieras perder la tuya"- advirtió una misteriosa voz desde las sombras, con un tono muy seguro y algo arrogante.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi, insecto!"-

-"No te necesito, puedo arreglármelas solo"- replico el chico peliblanco.

-"Si es amigo tuyo debe se muy débil, tendré dos presas esta noche"- se regocijaba el monstruo.

-"No seas testarudo"- pidió la misteriosa voz, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo mas el ser ataco al joven de cabellos blancos que lo eludió por muy poco, solo una de sus garras le rozo apenas la piel provocándole una pequeña herida.

-"Demonios"- maldijo el chico en voz baja limpiándose la sangre que brotaba.

-"Te lo dije, Ryou"- reprocho la voz.

-"Fue solo un descuido, me distrajiste, idiota"-dijo algo furioso al tiempo que otra persona salía de las sombras, era igual que él a excepción de que era mas alto y tenia una mirada mas penetrante, llevaba puesta una gabardina negra bajo la cual tenia un pantalón del mismo color.

-"Deja de poner excusas, es lamentable pequeño"-

-"No me subestimes Bakura"- dijo desenvainando de una funda que tenia en la espalda una espada.

-"Tu pelea no es conmigo, es con ese tonto de atrás tuyo"-

-"Hasta que me prestan atención"- volvió al ataque pero esta vez en contra del otro albino que lo eludió con suma facilidad.

-"Que débil"- rió el mas alto mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe justo en el estomago, dejándolo de rodillas frente a él-"No se como una basura como esta te causo tantos problemas chiquillo"-

-"Déjame en paz"- dijo mientras que con su espada y un rápido movimiento decapita al monstruo-"Ves, te lo dije"-

-"Tardaste mucho"- recrimino con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Si no hubieras hablado tanto lo hubiera acabado mas rápido"-

-"Además con un enemigo tan débil ni siquiera hace falta usar una espada"-

-"Me voy"- aviso ignorando el ultimo comentario de Bakura y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque.

-"Un día de estos lo van a matar"- cambia su mirada por una expresión muy seria mientras mira con desprecio el cuerpo inerte frente a él-"No lo permitiré"- con estas palabras finales sigue el camino de cu compañero.

En otro lugar del mismo bosque oscuro un joven se quejaba y maldecía golpeando cuanta cos se le atravesara en el camino.

-"Siempre es lo mismo, me trata como si fuera un bebe… no lo soporto, maldición como le gusta provocarme…"- detuvo sus quejas al sentir una presencia cerca de él.

-"No te preocupes tonto soy yo"- dijo Bakura apareciendo tras él.

-"Siempre haces lo mismo además el único tonto acá eres tu"- dijo aun enfadado por su actitud tan altanera.

-"¿Sigues enfadado?"- pregunto dejando de lado su tono arrogante por uno de preocupación, el menor noto eso y no pudo seguir.

-"Un poco"- respondió con algo de indiferencia sin mirarlo, pero no pudo seguir así por mucho pues Bakura se acerco a él hasta quedar enfrentados.

-"Me conformo con eso"- dijo al final pasando por su lado-"¡Apúrate o te dejo!"- grito cuando estaba mas o menos a 20 metros de distancia.

-"¡Espérame!"- grito y salio corriendo tras él olvidando la escena anterior.

Caminaron durante escaso 30 minutos hasta que se pudo divisar un castillo, los dos jóvenes entraron y un sirviente los guió hacia un salón en el cual había un grupo de hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros sentados en sillones diferentes frente a una gran chimenea, uno de ellos se levanto al ver a sus visitas llegar.

-"Bienvenidos"- saludo efusivamente mientras se le acercaba y estrechaba la mano del mayor-"Veo que acabaron el trabajo"-

-"Si, solo veníamos a avisarles que el trabajo ya esta hecho y, si nos disculpan, nos vamos"- se da vuelta dispuesto a salir pero antes de lograrlo el señor lo toma por el brazo-"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto tranquilamente.

-"¿No les gustaría quedarse a charlar un rato?"- invito otro hombre tras él.

-"No es posible, tenemos otros asuntos"- se zafa del agarre y retoma camino-"Vamonos Ryou"- ordena.

-"No me des ordenes Bakura"- reprendió poniéndose frente a él.

-"No es una orden, no me quiero quedar acá, pero si tu quieres quedarte ¡Quédate!"- le "sugirió" enfadándose y apartando a Ryou para salir de aquel castillo sin siquiera decir ni hacer nada contra Ryou que estaba estático en el lugar, cuando se oyó la puerta cerrarse inmediatamente corrió tras él sin hablar con los sujetos que tenían cara de no saber que rayos estaba pasando. Al salir lo encontró recargado en una de las paredes del castillo con las manos tras la nuca y los ojos cerrados como esperando-"Vamonos"- dijo caminando en dirección a un sendero de tierra cercano al castillo.

-"¿Sabias que te seguiría?"- pregunto curiosamente.

-"Si, siempre lo haces desde que te conocí"-

-----Flash back-----

Una noche lluviosa en un oscuro callejón un chico de aparentemente 12 años era acorralado y golpeado por dos criaturas.

-"¡AYUDENME!"- pedía a gritos con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, que eran confundidas con la lluvia que en ese momento azotaban aquel lugar.

-"¡JAJAJA! ¡SIGUE GRITANDO NADIE TE AYUDARA!"- en eso un joven evidentemente mayor que el chico salto de uno de los dos edificios que formaban aquel callejón.

-"¿Y tu quien rayos eres?"- preguntó el otro ser.

-"Tu asesino"- se limito a contestar, de un rápido y certero movimiento corto a la mitad al primer ser y decapito al segundo. El chico menor, que ahora se encontraba parado frente al atacante que peculiarmente tenia un extraño parecido a si mismo, se quedo paralizado.

-"Tú… tú… "- tartamudeaba por el shock de haberlo visto matar de esa forma a los dos monstruos.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto con indiferencia, como si eso no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-"Los mataste"- pudo decir por fin.

-"¿Preferías que te mataran a ti?"- dijo con el mismo tono.

-"No… yo… te lo agradezco"-

-"No lo hice por ti, sino porque me desagradan esos bastardos mas que los débiles como tu"-

-"¡Entonces enséñame sabelotodo!"- grito olvidando lo sucedido hacia apenas unos minutos.

-"Seria perder el tiempo, eres débil… además ¿Qué gano yo con enseñarte algo a ti?"-

-"Hazlo, yo… quiero ser fuerte, quiero… por favor"- pidió.

-"Esta bien, lo haré"- dijo resignado al ver la determinación en los ojos café del muchacho-"pero antes, deberás derrotar al menos a un monstruo débil, el que yo te indique"- puso como condición.

-"¿Derrotar a un monstruo?"-se notaba que algo de miedo tenia.

-"Sígueme a menos de que tengas miedo y hayas cambiado de opinión, si es así quédate"- se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar.

-"Iré"-"Lo lograre ya lo veras engreído" pensaba mientras lo seguía.

-----Fin Flash back-----

-"Si… no confiabas que lo lograría ¿cierto?"- preguntó intrigado.

-"Claro que no"- dijo con toda confianza.

-"Si el monstruo hubiera sido muy fuerte para mi, ¿Qué habrías hecho?"-

-"¿Crees que te hubiera dejado morir?"-

-"Pues… tal vez"-

-"¿Me crees tan frío como para dejar que te maten?"- cuestiono serio.

-"Si lo creía"- esta respuesta hirió un poco al mayor.

-"Ya veo"- susurro.

-"Bueno, en ese entonces lo creía pero… ya no, pero sigues tratándome como a un niño indefenso ¬.¬"-

-"Porque aun no puedes derrotar a los monstruos mas poderosos bobo"-

-"Deja de insultarme y si puedo derrotar a un monstruo poderoso"-

-"No puedes"-

-"Si puedo"-

-"No puedes"-

-"Si puedo"-

-"No puedes"-

-"Si puedo"-

-"Deja de discutirme"- y así siguieron con sus discusiones hasta que llegaron a un pueblo mas o menos al amanecer-"Nos quedaremos en este pueblo"-

-"Como quieras"- dijo harto por haber perdido cada discusión que tuvieron como cual era el mejor arma, quien era el mas fuerte, quien tenia el pelo mas blanco, tonterías como esas.

Se hospedaron en una posada y después de almorzar salieron a ver un poco el pueblo. Llego la noche y con ella las bestias que de día se escondían bajo la sombra del bosque cercano vigilando los movimientos de quienes pasaran por allí.

-"Parece que en este pueblo temen salir de noche- observo Bakura al ver las calles desiertas del lugar.

-"Si no me decías no me daba cuenta"- comento sarcásticamente Ryou a su lado.

-"Deja el sarcasmo para otro momento¬¬"- le ordena-"Se acerca un monstruo"- agrega mirando hacia el bosque cercano y cambiando su expresión a una mas seria y psicópata, saca su espada de su funda-"Son fuertes, parece que me divertiré esta noche… "-

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Pelear y ¿festejar?

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presente, Pasado y Futuro

Capitulo II: Pelear y ¿festejar?

-"Son fuertes, parece que me divertiré esta noche"- desenfunda y se pone en guardia al ver al primer enemigo aparecer-"Ryou, solo mantente al margen hasta que te lo ordene"-

-"Pero… ¡Deja de considerarme débil!"- refuto sacando su espada también.

-"Hazme caso, tu no podrás contra todos ellos, la mayoría son mas fuertes que tu"- le explico mientras peleaba con el ser que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.

-"Pero… "-

-"No puedo permitir que te maten idiota, por eso te lo digo"- agrego atacando a dos monstruos mas que habían aparecido después de eliminar al primero.

-"Esta bien"- termino manteniéndose a una distancia prudente de su maestro. Este, simplemente, con la anterior agilidad empezó a derrotar a cuanto monstruo se le acercaba, inclusive los que se acercaban a Ryou, a quien prohibió usar su espada. Los monstruos se multiplicaban, eran más de los que una persona podía derrotar. "Lo mataran por mi culpa, quiero ser fuerte" pensaba Ryou mientras veía como Bakura luchaba contra innumerables bestias.

-"Ryou, derrota a los monstruos que se me escapen, y si ves al líder me avisas"- pidió entrecortadamente entre maldiciones y ataques. A los cinco minutos ambos estaban peleando lado a lado, Bakura contra cinco, que al momento de cortarlos se mancho terriblemente de sangre. Ryou lo imitaba pero al tratar de luchar contra tres al mismo tiempo uno de ellos lo hirió en el abdomen así que se dedico a solo pelear contra uno. Ya pasados diez minutos el mayor de los peliblancos estaba luchando contra el mas grande, el líder, a la vez que esquivaba a los otros, dejando al pobre Ryou con la mayoría de los oponentes, tras unos minutos mas de ardua pelea contra el líder al fin lo derroto y ahora ayudaba a Ryou a deshacerse de los que sobraban.

-"¡Al fin terminamos!"- grito aliviado el albino líder al tiempo que decapitaba la ultimo.

-"Ya era hora"- dijo el menor cayendo al suelo rendido del cansancio.

-"¿Estas herido, renacuajo?"- pregunto con tono burlón.

-"Si pero no es nada grave, psicópata"- contesto de mala gana.

-"Y entonces… ¿Por qué no puedes pararte?"- dijo observando sus intentos fallidos de levantarse, solo logrando que su herida manchara más su ropa-"Muy bien chico fuerte déjame ver esa herida"-

-"No es nada"- dijo al momento de apartar la mano de Bakura de su cuerpo.

-"No seas terco"-

-"Ja… el muerto se ríe del degollado"-

-"Cállate y vamos a la posada para que revise tu herida"- le ordeno tomando uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por su cuello y con la otra mano tomarlo de la cadera obligándolo a pararse de un tirón.

-"¿No puedes ser mas sutil?"- refunfuño el pequeño.

-"No, no puedo, me jode que ahora te creas la gran cosa pequeño ingrato"- y con este ultimo comentario por parte de Bakura cargo a Ryou al hostal. Al llegar casi muere de un infarto-"¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!"- grito a lo que le daba su garganta al ver a medio pueblo que los felicitaba dentro de un solo lugar, todos muy alegres bebiendo y otras cosas.

-"Muchas gracias viajeros, de verdad les agradecemos mucho por habernos librado de esos monstruos"- agradeció el hombre de larga barba negra enmarañada.

-"No tiene porque agradecernos, es nuestro trabajo"- contesto Ryou.

-"¿Podrían dejarnos pasar? Tengo que curar sus heridas"-

-"Si claro, lo lamento"- se excuso el sujeto dejándolos pasar. Ambos jóvenes subieron por las escaleras directo a su habitación asignada donde Bakura acostó en una de las camas a su compañero.

-"Quédate quieto ahí, ahora vuelvo"- ordeno y sin mas salio de la habitación dejándolo solo."Como duele" pensaba tocándose la profunda herida que tenia en el estomago. Pasado unos minutos Bakura volvió con un botiquín en las manos.-"Al menos sabes cuando hacerme caso"- se burlo acercándose a él-"Bien, quítate la camisa ahora"-

-"Si, ya se"- dijo mientras le hacia caso a lo pedido.

-"No debería recordarte que si te hieren y la herida se infecta tendrás mucho mas dolor y será mas difícil curarte bobo"- explico al momento en que humedecía un paño con una extraña sustancia provocando que el otro gimiera de dolor-"Vamos, ¿no que eras fuerte?"-

-"Y ahora me dices que soy fuerte, que hipócrita"-

-"Deja de hablar y de moverte"- al terminar de sanarlo parecía haberse quedado dormido-"Ni siquiera me da las gracias"-

-"Gracias"- murmuro dándose vuelta y acurrucándose en la cama.

-"No te hagas el dormido"- pero Ryou ya no lo escuchaba, se había quedado dormido-"Como es posible que siempre sea lo mismo, pareces un ángel cuando duermes pero, Dios, un demonio cuando estas despierto"- acoto acostándose en su cama y sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron despertados por un fuerte grito.

-"¡¿Qué paso!"- pregunto un exaltado Bakura.

-"Y yo que voy a saber… auch, me dolió"- respondió sobándose la cabeza pues se había caído de la cama.

-"Jajajajajaja que tonto"- se burlaba el mayor al verlo en el piso.

-"No es gracioso, duele"- se quejo mirándolo feo y tocándose la herida.

-"Ya, ya no es para tanto"- intento calmarlo al momento que el hombre de la noche anterior entraba en el cuarto.

-"¡Oh! Veo que ya se han despertado"-

-"Si, ¿podría decirnos el porque de ese grito?"- cuestiono el mayor.

-"Claro, fue solo de alegría por la ayuda que nos brindaron, estamos eternamente agradecidos"-

-"¿Y para que esta usted aquí?"- pregunto el menor.

-"Solo venia a invitarlos a la fiesta en su honor, no podemos empezar sin las estrellas principales"-

-"Jeje… "- fue lo único que pudieron articular ante la efusividad del hombre.

-"Vamos jóvenes, los estaremos esperando"- y sin mas se fue de la habitación.

-"¿Y que haremos?"- cuestiono Ryou.

-"Yo no voy a bajar a menos que sea una emergencia"- contesto acomodándose en la cama dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

-"¿Por qué? ¿A que le tienes miedo?"- esta pregunta la hizo solo para vengarse un poquito de todo.

-"¿Yo? ¿Temerle a algo? ¿Estas loco?"- grito saliéndose un poquito de control.

-"Solo preguntaba"- dijo desviando su mirada.

-"¿Tu iras?"-

-"No"-

-"¿Y por que?"-

-"Por que no tengo ganas"- Bakura sonrió maléficamente.

-"¿Y tu a que le temes chibi-suke (chiquillo)?"-

-"A nada tonto"- respondió levantándose del piso y cambiando de idea dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"Afuera, es mejor que pasármelo todo el día encerrado como una rata"-

-"¡Hey!"- grito ofendido al momento en que el menor salía del dormitorio "No hay caso, me escucha solo cuando le conviene". Mientras tanto en la planta baja Ryou no podía librarse de los pueblerinos que parecían acosarlo.

-"Vamos chico quédate a celebrar n/n"- le pedía un hombre borracho hasta la medula XD.

-"No gracias, tengo prisa nnU"-

-"Joven, no sea aguafiestas, festeje con nosotros, tenga"- le alcanza una botella una mujer de cabellos rubio recogido en un moño alto-"Beba y diviértase"- le guiña un ojo.

-"No, en serio, tengo prisa, tengo… tengo que hacer un mandato para mi compañero"- mintió tratando de alejarse de la multitud que se había amontonado a su alrededor, mientras era observado por un sonriente Bakura.

-"Que mala mentira, ja, de seguro terminara borracho"- al entrar en cuenta de lo que había dicho su semblante cambio por uno de desesperación. Entonces sale corriendo de su escondite e intenta acercarse a su "pupilo" pero falla rotundamente cuando un grupo se junta a su alrededor de igual manera que paso con Ryou.

-"Hola Bakura, ¿no que no ibas a bajar en todo el día?"-

-"Pues… ese era el plan, pero me aburrí y vine a ver que pasaba acá"-

-"¿Viniste a espiarme?"- pregunto picaramente.

-"Claro que no, idiota, además ¿tu no te ibas?"-

-"Pues si, pero como veras me quede atrapado"- luego de la pequeña conversación se quedaron unos segundo callados hasta que Bakura noto algo que hacia que se riera.

-"Parece que te conseguiste un novio jajaja"- se mofo entre carcajadas pues veía que un tipo lo miraba y no exactamente a la cara sino mucho mas abajo, Bakura vio la interrogante a su pregunta en los ojos del otro y le señalo al tío que le miraba donde no debía.

-"¡Ya deja de mirarme pervertido!"- le grito muy avergonzado, mientras su compañero se seguía riendo como un maniaco-"¡Y tu deja de reírte!"-

-"Lo siento pero esta para morirse de la risa"-

-"¿Por qué siempre yo? T.T"- Se lamentaba.

-"Porque a veces te ves tan inocente que te ves lindo"- las palabras que escucho lo dejaron un poco atolondrado-"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto al ver que no reaccionaba, no tuvo mas remedio que tomarle del brazo y abrirse paso entre la mar de personas. Ya fuera aun no había respuesta del chico que mentalmente se quejaba de su suerte. No tenia mas remedio, a si que le pego una cachetada y al fin reacciono.

-"¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO IMBECIL!"- grito desconcertado y furioso.

-"Vamos, no es para tanto"-

-"Si que lo es, ¿Por qué demonios me pegaste tarado?"-

-"Porque estabas como ido y no reaccionabas"-

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer maniaco"-se puso a pensar en algo por lo cual un silencio se hizo presente-"¿Por qué me puse así?"-

-"Porque dije que a veces te ves tan inocente que te ves lindo y un tipo te miraba de la cintura para abajo"- le recordó.

-"Que horror, no es cierto, ¿bebiste algo? Porque para que vos digas algo así tenias que estar en otra"-

-"Ya deja el tema ¿si? Solo dije que te veías lindo ¿algún problema?"-

-"Lo siento pero no todos los días un hombre te dice que eres lindo, de una chica lo esperaría pero no de ti"-

-"Pero si encima te miran el trasero"- dijo con tono burlón.

-"Ni que me gustara pervertido"- aviso enfurecido entonces Bakura decide intentar terminar el tema de una buena vez.

-"Este… ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta por ahí?"-sugirió.

-"No cambies de tema"- pero su "maestro" ya no lo escuchaba, estaba como a 15 metros ya de él-"¡No huyas cobarde!"- le grito.

-"¡Si huyo, porque si te digo que te ves lindo me vas a hacer toda una escena mejor me voy!"- responde yéndose ahora deberitas a inspeccionar aquel pueblo.

-"¿Por qué no se comportara como un adulto?... dijo que me veía lindo, jamás me ice cosas así, ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo con él?"- preguntaba al viento.

-"Dios santo, este crío con todo hace drama"- iba refunfuñando el mayor de los peliblancos-"solo le dije lo que pienso, que problema… no debí dejarlo solo otra vez, bueno mientras que no me lo violen todo bien, eso creo"-"Lo quiero mucho pero a veces se comporta de manera muy infantil"

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquí tiene el segundo capitulo, estos primeros dos capítulos serian mas como para decir como es su vida normalmente, eso creo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, me esmere en publicar este capi lo mas pronto posible, gracias por la espera. Dejen un review!


	3. Descubrimientos

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pasado, presente y futuro**

**Capitulo III: **Descubrimientos

-"¡Que cobarde!"- exclamo-"Huye cuando le conviene"- agrego el pequeño de verdad furioso-"Maldición, arma un lío y se escapa, idiota"- murmuro, no podía quitarse de la cabeza los sucesos anteriores y es que su "maestro" se comportaba mas extraño de lo normal y no encontraba una razón para ello. Pensó en regresar a la posada pero un escalofrió le advirtió que mejor seria buscar a Bakura y después de vagar por una hora mas o menos se decidió a volver a la posada, además de que su herida le dolía demasiado y quería descansar un poco.

Al entrar la fiesta aun continuaba y cuando pasaba por entre las personas hacia las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio varias de ellas se le insinuaban y le tocaban partes que no debían

-"Que grupo de pervertidos"- se quejo cuando entraba en su cuarto. Se sorprendió pues ahí mismo en su cama se encontraba a quien había estado buscando e insultando, durmiendo placidamente, podría decirse que nadie pensaría que esa persona fuese un excelente, medio sanguinario y psicópata cazador de monstruos.

-"Maldito bastardo"- murmuro el mayor.

-"Bueno, nuevo descubrimiento, habla dormido"- se dijo como si estuviese haciendo una anotación mental. Al acercársele y verlo mas de cerca pudo notar que se veía en un estado total de calma que lo hacia verse muy sexy-"Dios, que estoy pensando, me estoy volviendo loco"-

-"¿Ryou?"- pregunto como si nada despertándose el mayor viendo que el mocionado estaba tan cerca suyo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto ignorando ese detalle anterior.

-"Tu herida se abrió"- dijo tranquilamente mientras veía que el otro se alteraba y corría en busca de sus vendajes.

-"¿Dónde demonios deje esas vendas?"- se preguntaba mientras revisaba cada centímetro del lugar.

-"Acá"- le dijo señalando que tenia justo a su lado la caja con los elementos y cuando se acerco para tomarlas el otro lo sentó en el colchón tomándolo por la cadera.

-"Yo puedo solo Bakura"- le dijo al notar las intenciones del mayor.

-"Si claro y yo soy muy educado y no mato ni una mosca"- comento lo mas sarcástico que pudo.

-"Que raro, yo pensé que eras todo lo contrario"- dijo siguiéndole el juego-"Pensé que eras un loco que disfrutaba el matar a cada monstruo que se le atravesaba en el camino"-

-"Ryou, solo quédate quieto y en cinco minutos te dejo ir"- le pidió-"o sangraras mas si te opones"-

-"Eso es obvio, por si no te diste cuenta tu mano esta justo en mi herida y duele ¿sabes?"- dijo enfadado, otra vez lo estaba tratando como a un niño.

-"Te lo mereces, ahora deja de moverte para que pueda cambiarte esas vendas"-aun sosteniéndolo le va cambiando las ensangrentadas vendas por unas nuevas. A los cinco minutos el enfado de uno ya se había ido pero el otro estaba que quería pegarle un puñetazo en la cara XD.-"A veces me pregunto si no cometí un error"- murmuro esperando que no lo hubiese escuchado.

-"¿Un error? ¿Con que?"- pregunto automáticamente.

-"Con dejar que vinieras conmigo ese día"- bajo su mirada escondiéndola con su blanquecino cabello, era algo que muchas veces se preguntaba pero que aun no sabia su respuesta con certeza.

-"¿No tendría que ser yo el que se arrepintiese?"- le pregunto tratando de ver sus ojos, como dicen, los ojos son la puerta del alma en ellos se puede ver si la persona sufre o esconde algún secreto.

-"Es verdad, pero… debí solo haberte salvado y luego irme"-

-"Pero no lo hiciste y eso ya no importa, el paso en el pasado se queda… ¿no quieres que siga… contigo?"- pregunto con cierto tono de decepción que fue notada por su receptor.

-"Eso no es lo que quería decir tonto, si tu no hubieses venido conmigo de seguro no te lastimarían"-

-"Verdad, de seguro estaría muerto… esa ciudad en la que vivía era frecuentada por muchas criaturas como las de aquella noche o mas fuertes, no hubiese sobrevivido"-

-"¿Puedes dejar de decir siempre algo referente a la muerte?"-

-"¿Por qué? Si es lo que mas ahí en este mundo"- lo estaba deprimiendo y eso no era nada bueno.

-"Esa no es razón y además no estarías muerto porque yo seguiría cuidándote"- el mayor lo abraza por el cuello con sus brazos colgando. Quería terminar con todo ese tema porque cuando comenzaban iba todo en decadencia. Al sentir el contacto del mayor Ryou se quedo estático y luego de sentir que su maestro recargaba su cabeza n su hombro se dejo llevar tranquilamente.

-"Bakura"- susurro.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Quería preguntarte algo"-

-"¿Qué cosa Ryou?"-

-"¿Por qué me abrazas?"-

-"No lo se, solo quería"- respondió tranquilamente en un susurro justo en su oído lo que provoco que al otro se le erizara la piel-"Hacerlo"- finalizo

-"Desde que te conocí haces las cosas mas raras"- entrelaza sus dedos con los del albino mayor y le dedica una sonrisa que el responde de igual manera.

-"Tu también"- agrega dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla logrando un rubor en sus mejillas.

-"No puedo creerlo, hasta hace una hora mas o menos estaba alterado porque me dijiste que me veía lindo y ahora que me abrazas y me besas no pasa nada"- dijo al momento en que se recargaba en el pecho del mayor para estar mas cómodo.

-"Tienes razón"- alego mientras jugaba con sus mechones plateados. Luego de unos minutos en silencio agrego-"Deberías descansar, en la noche saldremos aun no hemos acabado con todos… por cierto también yo quiero preguntarte algo"-

-"¿Que?"-

-"¿Por qué estabas tan cerca mió cuando me desperté?"-

-"Te digo la verdad… no tengo idea"- respondió porque en realidad no sabia porque se había acercado en primer lugar a él.

-"¿En serio? No sabes ni porque haces las cosas, que extraño"- comento pero su "discípulo" ya no lo escuchaba había caído rendido en un profundo sueño.

Luego de que se despertara salieron a exterminar a los monstruos que quedaban no tardaron ni 5 minutos y mas porque Bakura quería apurarse para irse a dormir.

A mitad de noche Ryou se despertó al escuchar a Bakura hablar dormido otra vez.

-"No puedo creerlo, esto me empieza a fastidiar"- se dijo, era la tercera vez pero esta era diferente, lo miro y noto que estaba sudando y mostraba una expresión desesperada-"¿Bakura?"- lo llamo, pero no paso nada entonces se levanto y se sentó en el borde de la cama del otro. Noto también que estaba aforrándose fuertemente a las sabanas con las manos y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados como no queriendo abrirlos por nada.

-"¡No te atrevas!"- exclamo-"¡Ahhhh!"- grito y abrió los ojos de repente pero no eran del mismo color sino dorados como el oro y podían verse también que tenia unos colmillos, respiraba agitadamente.

-"Bakura, tú… "- fue lo único que pudo articular de la sorpresa, ambos se miraron fijamente, y poco a poco el color de sus ojos dorados fue café de nuevo y sus colmillos desaparecieron. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y fue Bakura quien lo rompió, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y no quería seguir soportándolo.

-"Si soy un vampiro ¿y que?"- pregunto aunque a decir verdad no quería escuchar la respuesta, no quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo por eso, Pero no estaba preparado para la respuesta.

-"Bakura, no me importa que tu seas un vampiro yo… te amo, sin importar nada mas"- dijo sonriéndole dándole a entender que hablaba en serio, se quedo muy sorprendido no se lo esperaba y fue el quien quedo atónito, ¿Quién pensaría que diría algo así? Había visto y vivido muchas circunstancias extrañas, pero esa había sido la mas extraña de todas-"Te amo Bakura"- dijo nuevamente y se abrazo a él por el cuello-"Me tomaste de verdad por sorpresa… pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente… te seguiré siempre"- agrego. Luego de unos segundos dijo algo más-"El día que te conocí y me dejaste quedarme contigo yo me había prometido no separarme nunca de ti, algo me atraía y me sentía muy feliz cuando podíamos estar juntos y tranquilos, aunque tuviésemos peleas, eso me hacia sentir que no importaba que fuese a suceder siempre estaríamos juntos"- finalizo y pudo sentir que el otro correspondía la abrazo tiernamente poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza y otra en su cadera acercándolo mas a si mismo.

-"Ryou, yo también te amo"- hizo una pausa un tanto larga-"Tenia miedo de que si te lo decía te fueras, no quería que eso pasara por nada del mundo"- se separaron un momento para verse cara a cara. No paso ni un minuto y Bakura ya había juntado sus rostros al punto de rozar sus labios. El menor no resistió la tentación y los junto transformándolo en un beso apasionado y algo inexperto, pero también lo empujo para que se acostara en la cama y estar en una posición más cómoda. El más hábil, que ya sabemos quien es, no podía dejar que su estudiante tomara el control de la situación tenia que tomar las riendas en ese mismo momento y así lo hizo, con un rápido movimiento lo empujo para quedar sobre él pero cometió un pequeño error y ambos cayeron al piso.

-"Ittai (Duele)"- se quejo el menor que fue quien recibió el impacto.

-"Eso si que no me esperaba que pasara"- comento-"pero fue solo un pequeño contratiempo"- agrega mirándolo perversamente.

-"Bakura, tienes la misma mirada que cuado cazas a tus enemigos y eso asusta"- dijo notando que no estaba en una posición favorable-"Dime que no harás nada perverso"- pidió y noto que el mayor sostenía sus manos contra el piso y que no podía moverse por eso.

-"Si no quieres no te lo digo"- respondió mientras lo besaba salvajemente.

-"¡Mi amorcito Bakura!"- se escucho a una voz femenina gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"¡Oh, no! Esa voz"- dijo poniéndose mas pálido de lo que ya estaba. Entonces en la habitación irrumpe una joven de aproximadamente unos 17 años, vestida con un pantalón holgado y una capa marrón que cubría casi todo desde el cuello para abajo. Tenía el pelo negro liso con unos reflejos en plateado y unos ojos color esmeralda.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. La chica enamorada y peligrosa

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado, presente y futuro

Capitulo IV: La chica enamorada y peligrosa

-"Bakura, ¿Quién es él/ella?"- preguntaron al unísono Ryou y la chica apuntándose.

-"Ryou, ella es Kaoru Minami, Kaoru, él es Ryou Bakura"- presento el albino mayor.

-"Este… mucho gusto señorita Minami"- dijo Ryou muy nervioso y mas por la mirada penetrante y desafiante de la joven.

-"¿Bakura? ¿Eres familiar de MI Bakura?"- pregunto haciendo énfasis en el mi, mas que furiosa con una venita palpándole en la sien.

-"No, no es… nada de eso… soy su aprendiz"- respondió tartamudeando y tragando saliva a duras penas.

-"¿Y por que mi Bakura esta arriba tuyo?"- cuestiono con los ojos rojos como llamaradas de lo furiosa que estaba sobre dicho hecho. Los chicos inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle se levantaron instantáneamente sonrojados como tomates.

-"Es que…"- no tenia una explicación para eso y parecía que la pelinegra iba a matarlo si no daba una respuesta muy creíble que digamos.

-"Me tropecé y como él estaba, de casualidad, frente a mi, nos caímos ambos, y si no me crees no me importa Minami"- explico para defender a su nerviosos "estudiante"-"¿Y que quieres? ¿Por qué viniste?"-

-"¿Es que no te acuerdas?"- pregunto la joven con los ojos cristalinos-"Hace 7 años me prometiste que cuando cumpliera 17 te casarías conmigo"- dijo y los chicos, ni hablar, tenían la mandíbula por el piso y los ojos desorbitados.

-"¿En serio?"- dijo Ryou, era de no creer.

-"¡MENTIRA! ¡Yo nunca dije algo así! o "- grito histérico el vampiro.

-"No manches, no creo que la señorita Minami haya venido desde tan lejos si eso es una mentira"- opino algo triste el menor de ojos cafés.

-"Ryou"- le susurro al oído-"Cualquier cosa que ella te diga e mentira, desde que la conocí dice que se casara conmigo y ya no la aguanto mas"- le dijo desesperado.

-"¡Ah! Era eso"- exclamo como si hubiese descubierto que la luna no es de queso XD.

-"¿De que están hablando? ¿Qué te dijo?"- exigió saber la pelinegra.

-"Este… sobre el día en que nos conocimos"- respondió Bakura-"Sígueme la corriente"- le susurro a Ryou.

-"Tú"- señalo al menor-"Aunque tengas el mismo nombre que mi amado Bakura no eres digno de portarlo, yo soy la única, la única que puede ser su novia, su amante, su esposa, su… "- y así siguió hasta que se puso a hablar sobre su futuro con Bakura-"Viviremos en una casa frente al mar, con tres hijos, un pelo blanco como la nieve… "-

-"Dios, Ra ¿Qué te hice para que me tortures de esta manera?"- se preguntaba el mayor.

-"No se pero debiste enojarlo mucho"- agrego Ryou que ya le hartaba todo eso de "en un campo de flores caminaremos juntos en el amanecer"-"Si sigo escuchando sus ideas de un futuro contigo me suicido"- le advirtió.

-"¡Ya cállate Kaoru!"- le ordeno Bakura.

-"Como tu quieras amorcito"- obedeció sin prestarle atención al tono usado por su _"amorcito"._

-"Gracias Bakura"- agradeció en voz baja para que la "loca enamorada" no lo escuchara.

-"Fue por ambos, no la soporto"- pone una expresión desesperada al momento en que la chica se le cuelga del cuello casi al punto de asfixiarlo-"Ryou a-y-u-d-a"- tartamudeo.

-"Tendré que"- murmuro para si-"Minami-san, ¿no le gustaría que vayamos a tomar algo a un bar?"- sugirió.

-"¿Bakura va?"- pregunto instantáneamente.

-"Si no se desmaya por la falta de aire, si"- respondió viendo que el pobre ya no forcejeaba en lo mas mínimo y tenia la mirada gacha oculta por su cabello.

-"Bien, vamos Bakura"- arrastro al cazador hasta la planta baja y luego salen en busca del bar mas cercano con Ryou observando todo calladamente como un mero espectador sin intervenir. A los 10 minutos llegaron a una taberna y la joven entro como si nada. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres ebrios, ni una mujer exceptuando a la cantinera. Se sentaron en la barra, Bakura en medio de Ryou y Kaoru, para que la segunda no matara al primero.

-"Y… ¿Cómo se conocieron?"- se animo a preguntar, al fin, Ryou, después de ver que la chica se terminaba u segundo trago.

-"Fue una noche mágica, como la de hoy con la luna iluminando todo bajo ella"- comenzó a contar.

-----Flash back-----

Hace 7 años. Era una noche fría, estaba espiando a mis padres, como de costumbre, que estaban con unos hombres hablando de quien sabe que, nunca me dejaban participar en sus reuniones. Entonces vi por la cerradura de la puerta que entraba un chico sumamente hermoso, sus cabellos eran blancos como la nieve, resplandecían como la luna a la luz de las velas de los candelabros, sus ojos eran de un lindo color café. Me quede embobada mirándolo hasta que él noto mi presencia y me asuste, así que salí corriendo pero sigilosamente hacia mi habitación.

Creo que fue unas tres horas después, yo estaba en el balcón cuando escuche una voz atrás mío, era Bakura, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración.

-"Hola"- fue lo que dijo solamente, con esas solas palabras me había dejado cautivada. Yo me quede muda, expectante, era más hermoso de cerca, tanto que no pude evitar sonrojarme notoriamente a lo que él sonrió tiernamente-"Eres su hija ¿cierto?"- me preguntaste, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

-"Si, pero… ¿tu quien eres?"- pregunte curiosa.

-"Soy un simple cazador, y… ¿Por qué espiabas?"-

-"Es que quería saber de que hablaban mis padres con los otros sujetos, es que nunca me dejan participar"-

-"Nada importante, solo de lo que poseen"- aviso recargándose en el borde del balcón.

-"¿Te casas conmigo cuando tenga 17 años?"- le pregunte de repente a lo que lo deje un poco sorprendido.

-----Fin Flash back-----

-"Entonces, no fue él quien te pidió que se casaran sino tú"- al fin dejaría de ver a Bakura como un mujeriego pervertido.

-"Te lo había dicho y no me creíste"- le recordó su "maestro", suspiro al recordar que quería preguntarle desde hacia quince minutos.-"Kaoru"- la llamo tranquilamente.

-"¿Si, mi corazoncito?"- pregunto ella dulcemente.

-"En ese entonces te dije que no, entonces ¿Por qué insistes?"-

-"Porque me enamore perdidamente de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, no pude dejar de pensar en ti Baku-chan, inclusive le dije a mi madre que me casaría contigo sin importar nada mas"- explico con un tono medio melodramático, como de princesa que espera que su príncipe la rescate en su corcel blanco jeje.

-"Pero ya te lo repetí una y otra vez, no me voy a casar contigo"- reclamo molesto-"Apenas hablamos diez minutos hasta que me lance del balcón y me escape"- explico él-"No quería soportarla con sus ideas de un futuro conmigo y la boda, ni hablar"- le murmuro a Ryou.

-"Fuiste algo extremista"- opino-"Ni yo me lanzaría de un balcón por sus comentarios"- agrego después de escuchar el fin de la historia.

-"Déjame decirle lo que tu sabes"-pidió-"Lo de hace media hora"-

-"¿Te refieres a lo que paso cuando te despertaste?"- asiente-"Ni hablar, ella me va a matar si se entera"-

-"Te lo suplico, déjame decirle, yo… no permitiré que ella te ponga un dedo encima"- le prometió ignorando a Kaoru que hacia rato que lo llamaba-"Kaoru, intento hablar con Ryou, cállate un rato"- ordeno y la chica obediente se seto en su lugar y se mantuvo callada tomándose otro trago-"Te lo prometo"- le dijo a Ryou.

-"Como quieras, pero espera hasta que yo me aleje diez metros de ella"- pidió viendo que Minami lo miraba con odio impreso en sus ojos además con un tinte carmín en sus mejillas por todo el alcohol que había ingerido-"Mejor nos vemos en la posada, ten cuidado esta loca y ahora borracha a mas no poder, es su séptimo trago, nos vemos Minami-san"- se despide de la chica y se va casi corriendo al hostal preocupado por la actitud que tomaría la chica al enterarse de eso.

-"Kaoru, tengo algo importante que decirte"- dijo llevándose toda la atención de los presentes, que eran puros borrachos, depravados, pervertidos, asesinos seriales, pedofilos y escalase de personas.

-"¿Si, cariñito mío?"- pregunto calmadamente, y claro ¿quien no lo estaría con todo lo que se tomo?

-"Pues… lo que pasa es que…"- en realidad no sabia que decirle, sabia que se enojaría con eso cuando se enterase-"¿Recuerdas que me encontraste muy cerca de Ryou?"-

-"Si, me hierve la sangre cuando lo recuerdo"- dijo enfadado haciendo con las manos como si ahorcara a alguien pero en un súbito cambio de personalidad sonríe y pregunta tranquilamente-"¿Por qué, amor mío?"- El peliblanco suspiro nervioso, sabia que esa sonrisa que tenia se esfumaría y la cambiaria por una cara de loca psicópata total.

-"Te diré la verdad"- dijo al fin-"Yo… "- nota que todos en el bar estaban pendientes de ellos-"¡Búsquense una vida perdedores!"- les grito y todos regresaron a sus asuntos-"Como decía, la verdad es… que… lo amo y poresonopuedocasarmecontigo"- (N/A: No lo escribí mal, eso significa que lo dijo todo corrido sin respirar). Kaoru tenía una cara de sorpresa total con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca entreabierta.

-"Tú… ¿lo amas?"- cambio su cara por una sonrisa-"Buena broma Bakura, casi me la creo, que gracioso"- opto por decir-"Es una broma ¿cierto?"-

-"No es una broma, amo a Ryou"- afirmo logrando atraer la atención de los que estaban allí otra vez-"Les dije que se buscaran una vida perdedores"- Al estar pendiente de los demás no noto que su acompañante se dirigía a la puerta, apenas lo noto corrió para alcanzarla-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- le pregunto muy serio deteniéndola.

-"Eliminare el problema y podremos estar juntos"- contesto feliz pasando de largo al amor de su vida.

-"No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima"- amenazo tomándola fuertemente del brazo-"Hablo en serio, si lo dañas jamás te lo perdonare"-

-"¿Por qué lo quieres a él si yo te amo mas que a mi propia vida? Podríamos ser felices juntos en mi castillo. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?"- exigió saber soltándose del agarre del mayor. Estaba furiosa pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar.

-"El tiene mi amor, lo amo mas que a nadie y se que él siente lo mismo que yo, desde que nos conocimos no nos hemos separado y aunque nos peleamos no nos alejamos nunca uno del otro"-

-"¿Y que? Si me dieras la oportunidad jamás te dejaría, haría de todo por ti"-

-"Solo es un capricho tuyo, es que no lo entiendes, como eres hija de un conde crees poder obtener lo que se te antoje, cuando no pudiste tenerme te empeñaste en que yo fuera tuyo, no pudiste aceptar la realidad, yo no te quería y no te querré. Amo a Ryou y no puedes cambiar lo que siento"- dijo dejándola estupefacta, no podía creer en sus palabras-"Lo amo y no dejare que nadie lo dañe, ¿entiendes? Regresa a tu casa, es donde deberías estar"- agrego y salio del lugar. Ella no lo soporto y cayó de rodillas llorando, pero no seria la última vez que la vieran, una mujer hace cualquier cosa por el amor del hombre dueño de su corazón, aunque eso la lleve, inconscientemente, a la locura y a hacer cosas de las cuales se arrepentirá solo después de haberlas hecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje, la ultima parte no se porque se me dio por ponerla pero yo no haría nada mas solo dejaría vivir a esa persona a la cual ama, no creen? Es mejor ver a la persona que mas feliz aunque no sea al lado de una. Y una ultima cosa ¡Dejen un review porfa!


	5. Conociendo a los amigos de Bakura

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"Pensamientos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado, presente y futuro

Capitulo V: Conociendo a los amigos de Bakura

Los dos peliblancos caminaban por un bosque (Otro mas), desde hacia un mes que había aparecido la chica rara y medio psicópata, lo bueno es que ya no los seguía y podían estar tranquilo, un problema menos. Entonces se escucho un ruido detrás de ellos.

-"Detente"- le ordeno a Ryou.-"¡Malik, se que eres tú!"- grito en medio de silencioso bosque y de las sombras apareció un chico moreno de ojos violetas y pelo rubio cenizo, vestido de negro por completo.

-"Pensé que eras otro de esos idiotas cazadores"-comento acercándosele y sacándole ya una venita en la cien por su comentario. Se colgó del cuello del menor-"¿Y este quien es?"- pregunta haciendo mención de quien se colgaba.

-"Es Ryou, ya suéltalo"- pidió viendo que el menor sucumbía ante el peso del de cabello cenizo.

-"¿Pariente tuyo?"- cuestiono curioso haciendo casi omiso a la petición mirando el gran parecido entre ambos-"Un minuto, no es tu hijo ¿o si?"- agrego con fundido.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡¿De donde sacaste esa idea?!"- grito exaltado al escucharlo pero se calmo para explicarle la situación-"Es mi aprendiz retrasado"-

-"Dios, por cierto, ¿él lo sabe?"- pregunto alejándose de Ryou en un susurro.

-"Si pero no te atrevas a asustarlo ¿me escuchaste?"- dijo pero él no escucho porque de vuelta estaba colgado del cazador mas bajo.

-"Siento no haberlo dicho antes, yo soy Malik Ishtar, mucho gusto Ryou"- le dijo.

-"El gusto es mío Malik"-

-"Por cierto, tu amigo me dijo que sabes que él es un vampiro, ¿aun así estas con él?"-

-"Si, ¿por?"- pregunto.

-"Por nada, era solo una pregunta, ¿y para que vinieron?"-

-"Para molestarte"- respondió Bakura empujándolo para que se alejara de Ryou-"Esta mas que claro, para verlos a ustedes"-dijo y ahora si que Ryou no entendía nada.

-"Vamos ni que te lo fuera a quitar"- dijo por ser empujado-"Bueno… de todas formas vamos con los demás"-

-"Para eso vine"- le recordó empezando a molestarse.

-"¿Y quienes son los otros?"- pregunto verdaderamente confundido.

-"Ya lo veras"- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa algo psicópata. Al rato se encontraron con un enorme castillo que, a simple vista, parecía deshabitado. Entraron en él y de inmediato el moreno grito.

-"¡Marik, ya volví y adivina quien me encontré!"-

-"No hacia falta que gritaras estoy acá nomás"-replico, apareciendo otro moreno igualito al que ya conocían solo un poco mas alto-"Hola Bakura, hasta que te dignas a aparecer"-nota al otro peliblanco-"¿y quien es tu amigo?"-

-"Se llama Ryou bakura, Malik y no te atrevas a hacerle algo o lo pagaras"-amenazo el peliblanco mayor.

-"Es su aprendiz, se parecen mucho ¿no crees?"-dijo el mas bajo de los morenos, el otro inspecciono de arriba abajo.

-"Es su viva imagen, solo un poco mas bajo, como tu y yo Malik, yo soy mas alto que tú"- comento.

-"Pero eso no importa, yo soy mas veloz"-

-"No es cierto"- refuto molesto.

-"Si es cierto y soy el mas guapo de todos en este castillo"- y su ego crece como si inflaran un globo.

-"Sueña"- dijeron al unísono Marik y Bakura.

-"¡Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!"- se escucho gritar a alguien desde las escaleras que tenían frente a ellos, esa persona era de pelo castaño, ojos azules como el mar pero con una mirada fría y arrogante.

-"Ni que fueses el rey Kaiba"-se mofo Bakura al verlo.

-"No fastidies rarito albino"-comento otra persona apareciendo tras el castaño, él era rubio con ojos color miel, muy diferente de Kaiba.

-"Miren nada mas quien apareció, el pero secundando al amo"- comento burlonamente el mayor de los albinos.

-"¿Y quien es tu compañero Bakura?"-pregunto el ojiazul al ver a Ryou.

-"Este… me llamo Ryou Bakura y no piense mal soy el aprendiz de Bakura"- se presento algo nervioso, esa mirada lo ponía así, lo miraba como si lo estudiase.

-"Mucho gusto, yo soy Seto Kaiba y él es Joey Wheeler"-nombro parándose frente a él para estrechar su mano y con el "perro" como le gustaba llamarlo siguiéndolo.

-"Por cierto Ryou, todos ellos son vampiros, excepto Wheeler que tuvo miedo y no dejo que su "amorcito" lo transformara"-informo cuando todos estuvieron frente a él-"y… ¿Dónde esta tu hermana Malik?"-

-"Se fue a hacer unos encargos, agradece que no esta o sino le haría mil y un preguntas"-contesto refiriéndose a Ryou.

-"Su hermana se llama Ishizu, mejor llevarse bien con ella o te hace la vida imposible"-dijo divertido Bakura hasta que alguien a su espalda le habla.

-"¿Qué decías Bakura?"-pregunto amablemente una mujer de pelo negro, morena igual que Marik y Malik, los otros cuatro que estaban a su lado se alejaron de él disimuladamente yendo hacia Ryou.

-"No nada Ishizu"- respondió algo nervioso.

-"Escuche que tienes un aprendiz, se llama Ryou ¿cierto?"- pregunto.

-"Si, esta ahí"- lo señala y este solo puede levantar la mano a modo de saludo hacia la morena.

-"Chico, ya sabes que todos ellos son vampiros ¿no?"-

-"Si, lo se"-

-"Por lo que veo tú no"- aseguro examinándolo-"¿Desde hace cuanto que lo conoces? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Bakura? ¡Contesta chico!"-dijo la mujer al borde de ponerse a gritar como histérica.

-"Deben de ser 4 o 5 años, tengo 17 y la ultima no se como responderla"-confeso algo apenado captando la atención de los 6 que estaban allí.

-"Es fácil, ¿lo amas o no?"-

-"Si u///u"- admitió apenado en un tono casi inaudible ruborizándose al máximo.

-"Wow"-dijeron todos menos Bakura e Ishizu.

-"Cuñadín"- dijo Marik colgándose de Ryou, al chico ya le estaba hartando que hicieran eso.

-"No es tu cuñado"- negó Bakura enojándose-"Y ya dejen de colgarse de él"- lo aparta.

-"Olvide decirte, es muy posesivo y celoso"- dijo Malik.

-"Bueno, ¿pero para que lo quiero a él si te tengo a ti?"-cuestiono besándolo sorpresivamente por unos segundos.

-"No tengo idea"-

-"¡Vayan a su cuarto si ya van a comenzar par de lunáticos!"- pidió "amablemente" el castaño.

-"No íbamos a comenzar nada así que cálmate"- dijo Malik.

-"Y tu no tienes porque decirnos nada aunque estés en tu cuarto con la puerta cerrada se te escucha en todas partes ¿sabes?"- dijo Marik.

-"Ryou mejor vamonos a mi habitación, cuando comienzan a pelear no hay quien los pare, solo Ishizu si se harta pero parece que se fue"- dijo examinando el lugar y no encontrando ni rastro de la mujer-"Ven"- me toma de la mano y suben las escaleras dejando atrás esa pelea que se llevaba a cabo. Caminaron por un largo pasillo, había varios cuadros colgados un en especial llamo la atención del menor de los cazadores. Se detuvo para observarlo mejor, era, no, mejor dicho, podría jurar que era el mismo Bakura, estaba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca, tenia una expresión muy seria y sus ojos no demostraban emoción alguna, a su lado una chica de pelo castaño y ojos mieles su murada era la misma de Bakura, llevaba un vestido blanco y una tiara-"Ella es Megumi"- dijo el vampiro.

-"Entonces… tu eres el del cuadro"- acoto sorprendido mirando alternadamente al cuadro y a Bakura.

-"Si, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo"- se puso nostálgico el vampiro-"Esa pintura es del día en que me case, diría que fue hace unos 200 años"-

-"¿Y que paso?"-no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

-"Murió, mejor dicho, la asesinaron porque me protegió, todos en mi pueblo se enteraron de que era un vampiro, ella trato de hacerles entender que no les haría daño pero no les importo, la asesinaron alegando que también era un vampiro"- contó suspirando, Ryou le hecho una ultima mirada al cuadro y abrazo a Bakura escondiendo su rostro en su pecho-"Ryou, no era para que te pusieras a llorar"- coloca una de sus manos en su cabeza para confortarlo mirándolo tiernamente.

-"Es que… "- casi no se le escuchaba, era un murmullo incomprensible.

-"Ryou, tranquilo, no dejare que nadie te ponga un dedo encima, menos dejare que te maten"- aseguro atrayéndolo mas para si con la mano que había colocado en su cadera, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él.

-"Gracias Bakura"-dijo y se separo un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara.

-"Ahora, ¿vamos a mi cuarto o nos quedamos un rato mas así?"-pregunto un sonriente Bakura.

-"Vamos a tu cuarto, ¡ya quiero verlo!"-exclamo tomándole de una mano y arrastrándolo al lado opuesto por el que tenían que ir, o sea, por el lado que habían venido.

-"Ryou, siento interrumpirte pero vamos por el lado contrario"-aviso.

-"Con razón se me hacia familiar ese cuadro del perro blanco"-acoto dándose vuelta y esta vez dejando que el mayor liderara el camino, tras unos largos diez minutos se detuvieron frente a una puerta, el mayor le indico que entrara.

Era un gran cuarto, en una de sus paredes había distintos tipos de espadas, cuchillos, dagas y toda clase de armas blancas, justo en la pared opuesta una gran cama con cuatro postes en los extremos conectados por una tela a modo de cortina, junto a esta una gran estantería con muchos libros y también muchos adornos del tipo egipcios-"Impresionante"- opino inmediatamente Bakura lo beso apasionadamente llevándolo lentamente a la cama.

Continuará...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. El gato saco sus garras

Ténganme paciencia TTOTT Debo rendir tres materias y no se nada XP debo estudiar

Lemon ♥o♥ aunque no se si deban esperar mucho de mi u///u Me encantaría poner eso XD pero digamos que no tengo inspiración para eso de momento... aunque espero que les guste igual el capitulo

Aclaraciones:

-"Diálogos"-

"_Pensamientos_"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasado, presente y futuro

Capitulo VI: El gato saco sus garras

Luego de prácticamente sentarse sobre él en la cama había apresado sus dos manos sobre la cabeza del menor con una suya.

-"¿Ahora si me dejaras?"-pregunto mientras besaba su cuello con algo de desesperación

-"Yo… "-murmuro, y es que aquel lindo vampiro no le dejaba hablar entre tantos besos y caricias, era tan dominante.

-"Malik, quítate, no me dejas ver"-se escucho en un murmullo haciendo que él peliblanco mayor levantara la cabeza con una expresión que daba verdaderamente miedo.

-"Esos imbéciles… "-susurro levantándose y haciendo que al fin Ryou pudiese respirar y calmarse, además de que se le bajara todo el sonrojo producto de la excitación de antes-"¡¡Salgan ahora o me veré obligado a sacarlos!!"-grito verdaderamente molesto. Bueno, si te interrumpieran en medio de "eso" cualquiera estaría molesto.

-"Yo no, ve tu"-se escucho.

-"Pero me matara"-

-"Mejor tu que yo"-

-"Que buen amigo eres"-

-"¡SALGAN AHORA DIJE!"-volvió a gritar con varias venitas adornando su sien.

-"Malik, ¡¿demonios, donde te metiste?!"-grito un molesto Marik pasando cerca de la habitación del peliblanco.

-"Marik, tu "gemelo" esta por acá"-llamo diciéndole Bakura, haciendo que el de pelo cenizo entrara en su habitación.

-"¿Ahora que hizo?"-pregunto.

-"Esconderse en mi habitación a espiar"-

-"Malik, ya te descubrieron sal de una vez y veré que hago con él"-dijo al aire esperando a ver si respondía, entonces del techo se empezó a escuchar un crujido y segundos después había caído parte del techo con dos personitas, y si no era porque Ryou tenia buenos reflejos hubiese terminado bajo ellos.

-"Debí suponer que eran ustedes par de imbéciles"-dijo con una mirada de ogro maligno Bakura mirando a los dos intrusos.

-"Malik me obligo"-dijo uno de ellos el cual era Joey.

-"Rata traicionera"-murmuro el acusado.

-"A ver Malik, ¿Qué nunca aprendes a no espiar a Bakura?"-

-"Pero es que solo queríamos saber"-dijo refiriéndose a él y a Joey.

-"¿Saber que, depravados?"- cuestiono un enfurecido peliblanco. Ryou simplemente miraba la escena como si viese una película de espectador.

-"Que clase de relación tenían"-respondió Joey siendo acusado con la mirada inquisidora de ambos vampiros mayores, Marik y Bakura.

-"Ahhhh"-suspiro cansado Bakura-"¿Ven por que demonios no me gusta venir?"-pregunta hastiado de todo-"De todas formas, váyanse, cortaron totalmente el momento"-agrego segundos después-"Además de romper el techo de mi habitación ¬¬"-

-"Em… perdón"-dijo Joey, fue el único Malik ya se había escapado antes de recibir el regaño de su vida de parte del peliblanco pero no se salvaría de su "gemelo".

-"Eso espero o se lo contare a Kaiba"-amenazo Bakura.

-"¿Contarme que?"- pregunto el castaño apareciendo en la puerta.

-"No, nada Seto, no te preocupes"-respondió rápidamente el rubio acercándosele y empujándolo fuera de la habitación para que no viera lo del techo y la cara de asesino de Bakura.

-"Al fin"-murmuro bien bajito Ryou pero igualmente le escucho-"Bakura... ¿por que me miras así?"-pregunto algo preocupado viendo como se le acercaba con una mirada no muy santa-"Bakura"-llamo.

-"No sabes las ganas de ahorcarlos que tengo pero... otras ganas que tengo tienen mas poder sobre mi, ¿sabias?"-le pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

"_No de nuevo_" pensó antes de intentar escapar de su lindo y sexy koi pero en una mala jugada se tropezó con la mesa de luz de al lado de la cama.

-"¿Intentando huir? Hace unos minutos estabas muy dispuesto"-le recordó el mayor haciendo que Ryou se sonrojara al recordarlo, aunque que el recordara nunca estuvo "dispuesto" se intento quejar pero nunca dijo estar de acuerdo.

-"Yo nunca te respondió... ¿además que pasa si vuelven?"-pregunto poniéndolo de excusa.

-"No te preocupes, Seto mantendrá ocupado a Joey y Malik estará siendo regañado por Marik así que... tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar"-respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra jugar.

"_Demonios, por una vez no tengo escapatoria_" pensó siendo muy consiente de la cercanía del mayor con respecto a él, pongámosle que esta casi acorralándolo contra la pared y no dejándole mucho espacio de escapar colocando sus dos manos a cada lado del menor.

-"¡¡BAKURA!!"-se escucho el grito de una mujer llamándolo.

-"Esa voz... "-murmuraron los dos al tiempo.

-"¡¡Bakura!!"-grito esta vez otra mujer, esta sabían bien que era Ishizu y mas Bakura quien tenia que convivir con ella.

-"¿Ahora que? ¿Siempre alguien tiene que interrumpirme cuando estoy por hacerlo ¬¬?"-

"_Salvado por la campana_" pensó tranquilo el menor viendo como el otro se separaba de él con una mueca de enfado total "_Ahora que lo pienso tiene razón, siempre alguien interrumpe_"

----Flash back----

1° Flash back

Estaban Bakura y Ryou cerca de un río y digamos que el primero estaba más necesitado que gato en celo.

-"Bakura... piensa primero en lo que estas por hacer"-le pidió el menor siendo nuevamente acorralado contra un árbol.

-"No puedo pensar en este momento, prefiero actuar"-le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello y rápidamente trataba de sacarle la ropa.

-"¡¡BAKURA!!"-se escucho gritar.

"_Por favor, que sea la chica que salvamos y quiera quedarse la noche con nosotros_" rezaba internamente el menor, y definitivamente Dios estaba de su lado, era la chica que habían salvado de paso a otra ciudad y les había pedido si podía quedarse la noche con ellos. Bakura se quedo con las ganas y tuvo que bajarse los humos de otra forma XD

2° Flash back

De nuevo Bakura y Ryou estaban solos esta vez en unas ruinas y Bakura estaba a las andadas de nuevos.

-"Bakura, se razonable, ¿de verdad quieres hacer eso en unas ruinas con cadáveres de monstruos que acabas de matar?"-

-"Eso me importa muy poco"-le respondió esta vez volviendo a intentar quitarle todo pero son interrumpidos nuevamente por un monstruo que no había sido aun asesinado.

-"¡¡¡Te matare!!!"-grito este pero al ver la cara de Bakura en ese momento huyo despavorido claro que no alcanzo a huir porque una espada se clavo en su espalda, veinte metros atrás se ve a Ryou escapando y Bakura ya mas calmado.

3° Flash back

"_Para que me esfuerzo si me dirá que tiene ganas_" pensaba con desgano Ryou estando sobre un tejado después de huir de un hostal de donde los habían echado porque Bakura quería hacer eso frente a la clientela.

-"Aun no te resistes, mejor para mi"-pensó y habiéndole quitado la parte de arriba pero... como en anteriores ocasiones ahí algo que les interrumpe y esta vez es un ladrón que pasa por encima de Bakura y lo deja medio inconsciente, nuevamente Ryou se salva XD.

----Fin Flash backs----

"_Tengo suerte n.n_" pensó el menor pero recordó los gritos que escucho y no tuvo muy buen presentimiento de lo que pasaría.

-"¡¡¡BAKURITA AMOR MIOOOOOO!!!"-escucho gritar por toda la casa, una vena apareció en su frente, era SU Bakura y de nadie mas. (Ya le agarraron los celos XD)

Y en el primer piso estaban Bakura, Ishizu y alguien que conocimos hace dos capítulos.

"_¿Por qué Dios se empeña en joderme la existencia ò.ó?_" se pregunto siendo medio ahorcado por una chica de nombre Kaoru Minami.

"_Ella ¬¬_"pensó Ryou viendo la escena con no muy buena cara, ¿que se creía para abrazar a SU Bakura?

-"..."- Ishizu solo miraba la escena divertida, parecía que aquella chica iba a sacar el "lado malvado" del tierno Ryou que había conocido hacia unos momentos.

"_Contrólate... contrólate... que no te afecte... que este casi por besar a Bakura no significa nada... un segundo... ¿que acabo de decir?, eso SI es importante!!_" pensó alarmado viendo que la chica estaba acercándose demasiado a SU Bakura "_Hasta aquí llego esa aprovechada_" se dijo para segundos después estar empujando a la chica lejos del peliblanco para ponerse frente a él-"¡¡Atrévete a volver a tocar a MI Bakura y vas a ver!!"-amenazo mientras de quien sabe donde sacaba su espada-"Que seas mujer me va a importar muy poco"-agrego. La chica quedo perpleja como los demás espectadores, ¿aquel era el chico que les sonreía amablemente antes?

-"o.o... "-Bakura simplemente comenzó a fantasear, al fin Ryou demostraba celos de él, era todo un logro.

-"Hermana, ese chico me da miedo"-le dijo Malik usando de escudo a Ishizu y mirando con cierto temor al peliblanco menor.

-"Fyuu, mira que era tan tranquilito cuando lo conocimos, ahora parece el doble de Bakura"-comento Marik mirando también la escena.

-"Y yo que pensé que había conocido a alguien normal por una vez en mi vida"-murmuro Joey mirando desde lo alto de las escaleras con Seto.

-"Parece que ese chico saco las garras"-opino Kaiba.

-"¿Eh?"-musito confundida la chica-"¿Cómo que tu Bakura? ¡¡ES MIO!!"-grito dejando medio sordos a todos y levantadote del piso rápidamente para enfrentar a Ryou.

-"Es mió... y espero que te quede claro, él no te quiere a ti me quiere a MI"-le reclamo verdaderamente enojado, nadie, y cuando decía nadie era nadie, le iba a quitar a su Bakura después de todos los problemas que tuvo para poder confesársele y ser aceptado.

-"No es cierto, él te esta usando, él me quiere a mi"-reclamo ella, haciendo que Ryou enfureciera, ¿Qué se creía esa chica para decir eso sin conocer siquiera a Bakura?

-"Creo que le acaba de dar donde mas le duele"-murmuro Malik mirando como Ryou había cubierto con su cabello parte de sus ojos.

-"Como te atreves... "-Murmuro con una voz muy suave-"¡¡NO TE CREAS TANTO!! ¡Ni siquiera conoces a Bakura no te creas que puedes decir todo eso sin conocerlos, eres solo una niña mimada que cree que puede tenerlo todo pero no es así! ¡DETESTO A LAS PERSONAS COMO TU!"-grito abalanzándose sobre la chica tumbándola al piso y colocando la espada en posición de atravesarle la garganta, las cosas de verdad se habían puesto serias-"Atrévete a decir algo igual y créeme que te cortare la cabeza"-amenazo con las pupilas contraídas y una expresión de furia. Por un momento les pareció ver como si sus ojos cambiasen de color, como los de un vampiro.

-"..."-la chica simplemente no podía decir nada, tenia miedo, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-"Bien, basta de una vez Ryou"-le dijo Bakura acercándose a él y tocándole el hombro. Este simplemente dio un leve salto y levanto la cabeza para ver a Bakura-"¿Por que estas... "-musito él viendo los ojos de Ryou inundados de lagrimas.

-"Bakura... "-murmuro y retiro su arma levantándose de ella-"Perdona"-agrego segundos después dejando que su pelo cubriese su mirad nuevamente.

-"Tranquilo... no estoy enojado"-le dijo mientras le abrazaba dejando que se tranquilizara de esa forma.

-"A ver, tú, ¿para que viniste?"-dijo Ishizu mirando a la chica que seguía en un estado de temor y parálisis.

-"Yo... "-se logro escuchar solamente.

-"No hay caso, esta totalmente en shock... nunca pensé que alguien pudiera enloquecer hasta el punto de dejar a un humano así"-dijo Marik mirando a la chica.

-"Si, pero no te pareció que... "-

-"Si pero el dijo que no era un vampiro e Ishizu lo confirmo"-le respondió Marik a Malik.

-"Si tal vez solo haya sido una ilusión"-opino Malik.

-"No lo fue"-negó Kaiba acercándose con Joey siguiéndole.

-"¿Y en que te basas?"-

-"Dime si es posible que todos hayamos visto lo mismo desde diferentes puntos de vista, estábamos en diferentes lugares y la supuesta ilusión no debería ser vista de esa forma por todos"-explico-"Es simplemente imposible"-

-"¿Y entonces que fue?"-

-"Este... "-trato de llamar la atención Ryou ya repuesto de todo y calmado pero ahora con los ojos rojos de llorar y un sonrisa-"Oigan, escúchenme"-pidió.

-"¡Hagan silencio!"-les grito Bakura sin dejar de abrazar a su lindo Ryou.

-"Gracias... yo puedo explicarles que paso"-dijo captando así todas las miradas.

-"¿Y que paso?"-pregunto Malik.

-"Es que... les parecerá extraño pero la señorita Ishizu se equivoco"-dijo.

-"¿O sea que si eres un vampiro?"-

-"No exactamente... soy mitad n.n"-explico.

-"¿Y por que nunca me lo dijiste?"-le reclamo Bakura.

-"Nuca preguntaste o.o"-respondió simplemente, Bakura sentía que ya lo estaba tomando de tonto-"Pero la única forma de que mi "poder" se muestre es cuando estoy verdaderamente furioso y lo único que quiero es matar"-explico haciendo con las manos como si estrangulara algo invisible pero sonriendo igualmente.

-"¿O sea que si no te detenía la hubieras matado?"-pregunto Bakura.

-"Mmm... Hubiese sido lo mas probable porque ella se atrevió a decir todas esas cosa y nunca la perdonare por haberlo hecho!!!"-dijo aumentando la voz a medida que lo decía.

-"Bien Ryou, calma, no queremos un asesinato acá... aun"-dijo Bakura.

-"Dios, eres un chico muy extraño"-dijo Malik-"Pero eres muy interesante"-

-"Malik"-

-"Sabes que solo te quiero a ti Marik, no seas celoso"-le dijo.

-"Malik ù.u"-

-"Esta bien, esta bien, me callo de una vez"-

-"Realmente ahí cosas de ti que no conozco"-murmuro Bakura.

-"Por cierto, ¿que harán con ella?"-pregunto Ishizu señalando a Kaoru.

-"¿Dejarla que se muera?"-pregunto de lo mas tranquilo Ryou.

-"¿Que se la coman los monstruos del bosque?"-dijo Bakura.

-"Algo que no implique su muerte"-dijo Ishizu.

-"Entonces no se"-dijo Ryou.

-"Bien, por la mañana si sigue en ese estado Bakura la llevara al pueblo cercano y la dejara, y no me puedes repicar porque en primer lugar tu la trajiste aquí... indirectamente pero fuiste tu"-

-"Demonios... pero por la noche podemos dejarla ahí, se lo merece"-opino Bakura.

-"Es verdad... "-

-"A nadie le importaría que se quedara ahí tirada"-opino Ryou aun sonriendo como un ángel.

-"Es cierto, ¿a alguien le importa?"-pregunto Bakura, nadie hablo-"Bueno... ahora... "-miro a Ryou que inmediatamente supo que era lo que le esperaba si regresaban a la habitación.

-"Malik, me muestras tu habitación n.nU"-pidió siendo cargado por Bakura-"Sálvenme de él ;o;"-agrego segundo después tratando de que el peliblanco mayor le soltase y estirando una mano hacia los demás vampiros.

-"Suerte n.n"-le dijo simplemente Malik moviendo la mano despidiéndose de él.

-"Ahora... es tu turno"-le dijo Marik.

-"o.oU... ¡¡Ryou!! Déjame que te acompañe ;o;"-grito esta vez Malik siendo cargado por su "gemelo".

-"Que par de parejitas... jeje... esta será una convivencia muy divertida"-dijo Ishizu yendo a su habitación y dejando a los demás que hiciesen lo que quisiesen.

-"¡¡Ayúdenme!!"-se pudo escuchar claramente que gritaban Ryou y Malik, y claro, nadie pudo dormir bien esa noche.

Continuara…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, ya pueden matarme ;-; no pude poner el lemmon créanme que lo intente XP pero simplemente no me salía T.T, espero que igual sigan leyendo!!!

Bye bye!!!!


End file.
